Heart Shaped Bookmark
by iCandies
Summary: Loud vs. Silence. Cool vs. Geeky. Amusing when they cross paths inside a library. How they ended up forming something by just losing a heart-shaped bookmark. What can a cool guy do for a geeky bookworm? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Soul X Maka Mini-Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: Okay, I have decided to make the first chapter. If this is not good, I can no long proceed to this. But if it is, so far... I can continue on. By the way, READ: My Twin Sister. I've worked hard making that story. I was hopeful you can read it if you haven't red it yet. Thanks. :)**

**Heart-Shaped Bookmark  
~~~**

She opened the wooden doors and heaved a long sniff. A smell of hard covers and new books was in her senses. The library, this was something Maka was looking forward to for college. She never knew that the library could be three times larger than the library of her previous school. And at the same time, so quiet.

She staggered over to the librarian, who gave her a small gaze and turned back from what she's stamping. "Uhm, good e-evening Ms. Marie. I came here to borrow a book and... Where is the romance section located?" Marie pointed her finger towards the far-end while Maka's eyes gleamed with joy. She said a small thank you before running over towards the section.

"Wow... I can borrow a whole shelf if I could" Her amusement was far beyond her level. There were romantic-comedy, romantic-angst, romantic-horror. How she loved choosing and reading the spine of the books. Her eyes settled towards a book entitled 'Message for her'. Reading the plot, she felt excitement that she hurriedly sat on the table, in the corner.

In spite of the quiet room, she felt something missing. "Oh, I remember!" She pulled a small heart-shaped bookmark with a red string attached. It was a gift from her mother when she went to Mexico. Focusing on the book, her ears perked on something. A sound of rock but it wasn't loud but loud enough for her to hear. Trying to regain her focus, it was impossible. The sound grew louder and this time she shuts her book closed and scanned the library with her jade-green eyes.

Then and there, she spotted a guy walking to and fro with a black headphones over his neck. Hands tapping on every wooden material he could sight-see of. This annoyed Maka, but being a good moral student she decided to be friendly. She annoyingly sighed and walked behind his grey hood. She gave a light tap and finally the bush of silver white turned around. Crimson red observing her from her feet up to her face. He wondered why her teeth sank upon her lips.

"Can you keep the noise down? People are trying to read" He looked behind her shoulder. Observing and with a smug of a funny look, did Maka noticed that she felt that she's acting crazy. Maybe she is or not.

"I don't see other people reading"

"Maybe not other people, alright? I AM reading. Can you just keep it down for a while?" Her voice sounded annoyed and with that his lips perked together and wasn't condemned with her demanding attitude.

"Wouldn't it hurt for you to say please?" He shoved his hands in his pockets with a look of something opposite of anticipation.

"Just come on-"

"I am not hearing any please" He arched his head closer with a slight wonder in his eyes.

"Just... Will you just-"

"I'm waiting"

"Alright... Alright, Will you PLEASE keep the noise down because your fellow schoolmate is trying to read?" Emphasizing the word 'please' more with so much sarcasm, he wasn't satisfied. He crossed his arms and turned the volume louder.

"What? I said 'please' this time?" Her cheeks were flustered and anger was overtaking her mind. This was the reason, she doesn't have boyfriends from what her friends told her, they had a lot. Hers wasn't really that 'loads'. Compared to her, boyfriends is not in her focus. It was keeping her away from her studies. That's why dealing with boys was always being violent. From her petite body no one could exactly tell how she could knock down a boy with a single blow.

"Not from how I wanted it to be" His attitude sickens the guts of Maka. She rolled her eyes and turned around with a huff. While on the other hand, the guy smirked of what seemed to caught his attention. Her legs. It is not something to brag about but they were something of an asset to her. Then, Maka passed the guy with a small push and a 'colorful' curse. He chuckled of what seemed of her anger. This was something new to him. He finds her amusing of her anger. Then he turned around towards her table.

He saw a book with a red bookmark. He knitted his eye brows and saw a small bookmark. "Hmmm"

Maka staggered away from the library and decided to walk home instead. Thinking of the possibilities, if it wasn't for him. She could have brought a book with her in her usual everyday routine. She cursed once again, free from silence this time. That people passing her, avoided to slump her side or shoulder. She was gravely glaring at everyone.

But before she knows it, someone had tackled her on the ground. "Ouch" She muttered while getting her things all over the floor. She looked up and saw a boy she thinks her age with golden gleaming eyes and pitch black hair helps her with the things all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry that I tripped over you-"

"More than tackled" She rolled her eyes and the other guy just nervously chuckled for some odd reason. Something tells her that, the boy actually tackled her and was not an accident.

"Again, I am so sorry-"

"Okay okay... I need to go and thanks for helping" She snatched the papers on his hands and stormed off away from him. Cursing again, this wasn't helping her. It made her more vulnerable to people passing her. As if she was cursing on each of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul X Maka Mini-Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: Okay... Okay... I will continue. Also please READ 'My Twin Sister' and 'Two is better than one'. They're my latest stories as of the moment and of course... This one. Mind spreading this story? I am very glad. Thanks again. Reviews! XD.**

**Heart-Shaped Bookmark**

"No! Where the heck did I left it?!" She scolded herself while running through long hallways towards the direction of two huge wooden doors. She checked her wrist watch and gladly, it was only 2:00 PM. She was dismissed from school which was messing her schedule from the library. Digging up her favorite bookmark it was gone from her bag. Nervously thinking of where she could have left it, she swore she left it IN THE LIBRARY.

She stopped running as she opened the wooden doors. Meeting the silent librarian once again, she first started regaining her composure. Which was hard because she is having a hard time with her asthma. Being tired can trigger an attack. And clearly, college is too big to ask for help.

"Where? Where?! I will not forgive myself if ever I lost it" She worriedly yelled at herself once again. Sounding as crazy as before and walking to and fro while scanning every bookshelf with her eyes. But something caught her attention. A familiar flipped over hood on silver white and black jeans. Tapping hands of up-beat tunes. She hurriedly ran towards his direction. More on desperate if he knows where she could have left it.

"Hey! Hey!" Lightly tapping his shoulder like what she did yesterday, he turned around while whistling. A slight look of wonder in his eyes and shoved hands on pockets. Clearly, because of something important. Which was HER bookmark.

"Oh... You" He deadpanned answered. Though showing he wasn't interested. He stopped whistling and placed his headphones over his neck. Maka crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes as if she's suspecting something. "Do you happen to find a red and heart-shaped bookmark in here?"

"Hmm, Bookmark. Bookmark. Bookmark. I don't remembered seeing one. Does it have a red string and is it color red?" Her eyes brightened of excitement. Green eyes being greener. And Soul knew how to talk to girls like her. Someone who has anger issues, they were tough to handle if it was a guy. But for him, girls like her. Finds it amusing. Why? Because of her pink cheeks for rage and violent actions, groaning as if she's mentally killing you with a bazooka and the amusing scowl. It was art for him like what music is.

"Yes! Yes, the one with the teddy bear on it!" Gazing on her jade green eyes, he pulled his hand towards his chin as if he was thinking. Of some pros and cons to give it to her or lie that he doesn't have it.

"Well then, NO I haven't seen it anywhere" With that response, triggering her rage wasn't helping at all. If he could _just _gave her the bookmark he wouldn't receive a supernatural smack on the head with a dictionary. Cursing in pain and clutching his head, she looked at him with a dark sense in her eyes. "Give. Me. My. Bookmark" Sank in her teeth, it was worth a smack on the head for being a jerk but he isn't ready to give up. _JUST yet. _

"How do you know how it looks like then?" Growing impatient, she couldn't take the long pauses he was giving her. Being a 'normal' sadist. He finds it also amusing of how impatient she is but tried to look calm as possible as she can.

"The librarian asked me yesterday if the red bookmark was mine. I told her-" But before he could continue the adventures of her bookmark, she hurriedly dashed away towards the counter to see Ms. Marie placing new sign-in cards inside a book with a stack of books beside her working area. Tapping her fingers lightly on the counter hoping that the librarian noticed her need for help. It wasn't helping. Then came another second, and another and another. So decidedly coughing in an 'obvious' matter could have helped only to be scolded.

"Shhh. You're noise doesn't have all day for other people inside the library" Ms. Marie hissed, looking down on the ground for embarrassment she nodded. But looking around, there were no other students nor teachers in library which Ms. Marie was talking about.

"But Ms. Marie, there are no other people in the library" Reasoning out, and remembering what the guy had reasoned yesterday. He must be laughing his ass off for now: she thought. "No buts! So if you won't stop being so noisy. I don't have a choice but to ban you in the library" Sighing in annoyance, she turned her back and clutched her shoulder bag.

"She doesn't want me to talk. She said I was being noisy-I mean... There are no other people in here" Disappointed of a proper conversation, the guy had laughed his ass off like what she thought.

"You saw that?" Another slightly annoying laughter tickled his lungs while Maka faced the other direction. Pinking her cheeks with embarrassment this time, he didn't stopped laughing. "Well... You have a good reason but I remembered I said that yesterday" Another wave of laughter and then followed by another until his stomach ached.

"It's Soul" The guy said out of the blue when he noticed the awkward silence between them. Narrowing her eyes in confusion: "What do you mean, 'Soul'?"

"I mean, Soul is my name" What an unusual name he has for a change. She thought it could have been Jake or John or something common. But Soul was something she never heard of as a name. "Telling me your name is important because?" Suspecting with her jade-green eyes, he deadpanned squared his arms. "It's a good conversation starter"

"What?" Confusion and a hint of a mocking chuckle escaped her lips. Soul thought of it as a good sign. Being a cold shoulder to him was just... Very unconditional. Being noticed that girls would cling into him, this was different. Far more different in a way that she could smash you on the head with a book.

"See? We're already talking. If that bookmark is so important to you, you can ask for another one" Shoving his hands in his pockets, he saw the gaze of something opposite of anticipation working it's way through him.

"It is not easy to-"

"Here... Have my bookmark. This could replace your bookmark temporarily. But if you lost this bookmark, you've lost someone precious to you" Placing a bookmark on her warm hand while he showed a row of jagged teeth and slowly walked passed her. Her slightly slacked jaw and pinking cheeks was messing with her anger. She was supposed to be angry to him. She stared down on the small bookmark, with a design of a soul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Soul X Maka Mini-Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: Okay, and woah! I am satisfied to continue writing this story. Since you are my inspiration. Lol! Anyways, read and review! Oppan Gangnam Style! XD.**

**Heart-Shaped Bookmark  
~~~**

Maka wasn't expecting that her worry for her all so important bookmark was just temporary. It was longing when _someone _gave her a bookmark. She thought she would pass away if she lost it but she made it for a whole day. The bell rang just right in time when she's putting all of her working materials such as her text books and notebooks in her shoulder bag. Sighing for what tiresome experiment they did or also known as the illegal experiment of Stein their biology teacher.

Sliding her shoulder bag and was about to leave or to be welcomed by the library but this guy. Maka could easily tell he is handsome from head to toe but what annoyed her is that, he was the one who 'accidentally' tackled her on the ground. "Hey, Maka. So you're leaving already?" Although how much sharp he looks like every now and then, Maka wasn't looking back on his image. He was just a role of a classmate to her.

Isn't it obvious? Does packing your things and leaving the room an entrance to go to class? No! Maka was irritated to questions with such obvious answers. It's like answering Dora's questions.

"Yeah" Replying without any long answers of why and who, she wasn't entertained of what the guy is pulling at. "Wait Maka... Okay, I was being a bastard. What if I... Take you out today?" That sounded very deadpan for her. She was not interested in going out for a short coffee or whatever. "No... I have better stuff-"

"Come on, I insist. I was being a bastard remember?" Thinking about pros and cons she was not satisfied with what he is offering. Not because it wasn't enough but because he's just boring for her. Long pauses to think of a question and when she answers, another long pause for a question. It's like a repetitive cycle.

"Uhm... I-I better go" Without looking back from their room who shouted her name as if his life depended on her. There's just gotta be something wrong with her right now. She could have ditched and disagreed with him, it could have been better. But no, she just ran away without the confirmation of his offer.

Going somewhere she could read in peace she was stressed for a moment. Thinking of something to ditch him once again, she was having a hard time reading. If it wasn't for him, she could be finished of what she was reading. But no, he was being a bastard. Walking on some sections on the other side, sight-seeing the book shelves leaning on the walls she felt a slight trip yet maybe a book or not. Falling face flat on the floor she rubbed her bottom and cursed at herself. "Shit" Looking towards of the _object _she stumbled on to it was no book. It was a pair of legs on her way.

He didn't even cared to ask if she was all right and felt sorry for being on someone's way. This annoyed Maka even more, cracking the pair of crimson red open and removing his head phones he listened towards the slight rattle of scold. "Aren't you gonna say sorry? You've hurt someone and you didn't even cared even if it's clearly your fault?" The slight fast pace of breathing, Soul boring as he could name it, stood up and left the nagging individual.

"And what? You're just gonna leave like that without saying sorry? I cannot believe you" Soul continued walking with her sacred words flowing on the other ear. "Will you just... Go. I came here for silence and I don't need a nagging princess telling me what to do" This puts Maka on a trance of shock. As much as what her pride is about, she wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"Saying sorry won't kill you!" It was more of a yell than a whisper, forcing his irritated eyes closed and muttering some words, he was not in the mood to have a vigorous fight with her. That they currently have every now and then. If apple is better than samsung. If Naruto sucks or Dragonball sucks. "Fine. Maka, sorry okay. For being a total shit on the ground that you stumbled" Both glaring daggers with each other as if it was a bloody fight, no one dared to tear his or her eyes away from the long contact.

But not until someone noticed their fight. "Both of you! Ms. Albarn and Mr. Evans! I have warned you three times already to keep your noise down and I warned you for using such violent language! Both of you... Detention, now. Give this detention form to Lord Death" Two shameful students have their jaws slacked to the ground.

So much for their shame. It was hardly a fight. They were glaring daggers. And Soul's point of view. There are no other students in the library who wants to read boring books as much as Maka does. "But Ms. Marie, Soul started it!" Trying to reason out. Ms. Marie forced her eyes closed as if to stop sight-seeing the two immature students. "Ms. Marie, don't listen to her. She was the one putting a fight!"

"Both of you! Stop fighting in the library! You can deal with that right after detention. Now. Go!" Ice cold demand of a voice. They weren't surprised of it. Seemingly sweet in appearance but rather cold when working in the library, she was terror to them.

"Yes, Ms. Marie" The two students started for the walk of shame. Chins jabbed on their necks with regret in their eyes. They weren't talking at all on the way to Lord Death's office. Both lips not uttering any word nor not thinking to speak one. Not until they reached the principal's office for their detention form.


	4. Chapter 4

**Soul X Maka Mini-Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: Hi! Sorry for the long update! I am actually adding chapters alternately with the story 'Two is Better Than One'. So, like... After an update on that story, this one follows. Please stay tune! Read and Review! Thanks!**

**Heart-Shaped Bookmark  
~~~**

The next day followed, as the bell rang once again. Finishing a whole day of classes. Maka wasn't feeling any greater this day, it was horrid for her. Why? Not the fact that Kid keeps on asking her out over and over again, hoping for a chance with in her approval.

"Maka, hey! Do you wanna get some coffee?" She knitted her eye brows together, she wasn't in the mood for anything to do. All she was thinking was one thing, remembering what _had happened _yesterday that Lord Death told her, she was feeling the guilt. Guilty that she acted like a whining bitch to someone who's so worried about a family business. And constantly, the annoying feeling was talking with this guy.

"Kid, I have better plans"

"Oh... Okay, I'll ask you if you're free then" With that successful attempt of escape plan, she heaved out a long sigh before she could reach the school's library. _'I need to apologize' _She thought to herself, hoping that a certain albino is wandering to and fro in the library. Looking around every sections and lines of book shelves, she finally caught sight of someone slumped on the ground with the headphones hanging over his head and the grey hood of silver white.

The feeling grew more immense than before, trying to look casual, she picked up a random book a bit closer to him. Keeping an eye on the closed-eyed albino she decided to sit beside him. "Listen, Soul-"

"Maka, save it. No need to apologize for anything if that's what you're thinking" Biting her lower lip, she wasn't convinced. She's still feeling the guilt and it was killing her.

"Soul, I'm just so sorry for being a total bitch yesterday. I didn't know that-"

"Maka... Like I said, there's no need to apologize for something. It was nothing" Finally giving in with the attention, Soul placed his head phones around his neck while scratching his head, he wasn't sure how to handle worried women. "Maka, seriously... You don't need to apologize"

"But Soul... I didn't know that your family was expecting too much" Soul suddenly placed both of his hands on her shoulders, shaking her softly with a sly smile on his face. "Seriously, again. No need to. It was just seldom for them to visit me and I am in a rush to finish my music piece"

"Here" Soul handed her his headphones which gave Maka a puzzled look. What was he doing? Cringing her eye brows in wonder, Soul placed the head phones on her head adjusting something on his ipod.

"Soul! Is this you?!" She was stunned for a moment. Not stunned, fascinated. She was listening to a record of his voice with her jaw slightly slacking open. Soul watched how she reacted every to and fro on the music.

"Again, first warning!" Ms. Marie yelled out from the counter. Both chuckled while Maka continued listening on his his voice. Until to the point that the song ended with a piano piece, she handed the head phones back to the owner without replacing the surprised look on her face.

"Soul, you-you, composed that?" More of a whisper than a yell, Soul nodded with a grin. "Yeah, the library is somewhere I can relax and compose my music" Maka was astonished, it wasn't in his looks that he was into music. He looks a rebel jockey but listening to his music. She was in awe for it.

"Yeah, they're gonna come here this Friday. I'm gonna perform it in the music lounge, they're the special guests since they donated a huge amount of money for the music instruments" Having second thoughts, she might feel such an outcast if she's gonna join them. She's gonna be surrounded with talented musicians and more like ten more Souls.

"You wanna hear more? The offer is free for everyone to come... If you want to"

"I... I don't know"

"Hmm, okay. The offer still stands"

"Soul?" Catching his attention, he cracked an eye open. Gazing on the curious girl beside him. "What?"

"Why are you exerting too much effort for everything?" He forced a bitter chuckle at first. Debating in his mind whether to tell stuff like this to someone whom he argued with.

"Why should I tell you? We're just schoolmates and we just share the same library. You're not my girlfriend" Tying the pleasure of making her angry it indeed work because of chop that he got.

"Cut that out... I might lose all of what I practiced. And take a hint, I don't want to talk about it" Crossing his arms for disapproval. Maka was curious even more.

"Why not?"

"It's none of your business" Clearly not in the verge of giving up, Maka decided to take out a sheet of paper with a red ink, she scribbled some notes and tore it to pieces. "Okay, it is also none of my business but what are you doing?"

"Here... Grab a paper" Confused of what it'll be, he just insisted and grabbed a piece of paper. "Now open it" Following her instructions, it was written. _'How many girlfriends?' _Soul laughed until his guts popped out, tinting her cheeks pink from the embarrassment. She did felt embarrassed, she could have hid that idea herself. It wasn't in his style to a play a confession game. It was for fifteen years old teenagers.

"Well... You were supposed to answer the questions" Crossing her arms and feels like an embarrassed five years old but instead, a musician laughing on her face, Soul counted somewhere on his fingers.

"Fine, I'll answer your questions but you have to answer back yours" Maka nodded as Soul started counting and naming some girl's name with his fingers. More of Blair, Tsubaki and Liz or whatever.

"Really? You've dated those three? They're the most popular girls here right?! Well, what happened then?"

"Easy, the question says how many and not why" Maka turned away with a huff and with Soul remembering the details of the agreement. He wiggled a finger in front of her. "Speaking of it, how about you? How many boyfriends?"

Pinking her cheeks, Soul knew where this was going. "Alright, this game is over, I need to go" Grabbing her wrist to pull her, she even felt embarrassed than before. "How many?"

"Uh... Fine. Just one, his name is Hiro. There, he was my first boyfriend and my first serious relationship" Soul laughing at her for a moment, he began to take interest of answering the questions written over the torn up papers just to know her answer. Finding more about herself, he was stunned for what he found out. About her family, relationship and even their neighbor. It was fun for him yet embarrassing for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Soul X Maka Mini-Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: Hi! I apologize if I scheduled an update during Sundays, I am super busy. But! I might update earlier if I have a spare time. Okay, but stick with the schedule during Sundays. Thanks!**

**Heart-Shaped Bookmark  
~~~**

"Alright, an exam in taxonomy tomorrow, okay? Don't forget. If you fail, you'll lose mostly fifteen percent of your grade. You're dismissed" The blonde teacher stood up with the students greeting her a nice day. Packing her things, it was unusual that Kid was nowhere to be found and not asking her for an invitation.

Sighing in anticipation she walked her way towards her most favorite place in the world, the library. Maybe because of the books or maybe because she's waiting for that someone. It also occurs to her more often, thinking about what he's doing. And she knew, he's finishing a major in music obviously. But that was not enough, she wants to know if he's checking on someone, if he is with someone. Or something involving his personal life.

Opening the huge doors it was empty as usual and going to their usual table, she saw that someone propped on a seat with his legs on the table, sighing on relief as if she's glad. She sat beside the silver haired albino and as usual with his headphones over his head.

"Hey pigtails" Slightly annoyed by the name and it's because he got it from the confession game and thinking it was worth it for all the chops he got.

"Hey eater" And of course, slightly annoyed as he is, he cracked one eye open and observed the reading lady smiling silently beside him.

"Maka, did you found your bookmark?"

"Hmm? Oh, not yet. If ever I found that bookmark, I can leave this library. I mean, the main library on the east is pretty huge! Ms. Marie won't even listen to me if ever she found my bookmark. I mean, I told you that it's important. Super" Soul on the other hand, was the last one to 'see' her bookmark lying on a book, he felt a bit... Guilty but that was not cool to admit to someone like her, right?

"Oh... By the way, you can keep my bookmark"

"Uh, w-what?"

"I said it's yours. I don't want you babbling about that stupid bookmark" Putting both his arms over his head as if to relax.

"Hey, it's not stupid! And it's something that mama gave me. So it's important"

"So mine is less important. Then, it is something that Soul Evans gave to you"

"Actually... I think yours is very... Important" By the sudden eye contact, both froze their eyes together. Mending some message between them that could have turned her cheeks into bright pink, the library doors then bursts open.

"Maka-chan! Hi!" Kid out of nowhere pops in, then the two individuals turned their heads. As of Maka, she bit her lips and for Soul, he face palmed on something. "Shhh!" Ms. Marie, the librarian shushed him with her index finger and he immediately half whispered.

"Uhm, Kid? W-what are you doing here?" Surprised by the sudden visit, Kid hugged her so tightly as if they were the best of friends. Soul suddenly propped properly on his seat and then closed his eyes.

"I came here to meet you and study"

"Uhm"

"Study my ass that's just boring" Soul suddenly babbles which Kid on th other hand, glares at him in a threatening matter and his red wine eyes boringly watching him.

"Soul! That's rude. Kid is my classmate and Kid... Uh, but I didn't know that you-"

"No need Albarn, I got every note for taxonomy, unless you have anything busy to do with that guy" Feeling something in her stomach mostly guilt, she turned her head from side to side.

"Errr... Uh, I-I know S-soul wouldn't mind, r-right Soul?" He placed his headphones back over his neck with a surprised look on his face.

"This is america, I don't mind not unless he doesn't go over babbling and babbling"

This wasn't going great nor good for Maka, for the two idiots between her are glaring with each other as if they have a grudge with each other for the first time they've met.

"Maka, warn that fucking Kid or else... I swear, I can kill someone"

"You shut up! He's not doing anything wrong" He rolled his eyes while Kid dragged Maka to him. "Maka, what did that bastard told you?"

"Uh! Just... Just both of you shut the fuck up! I'm trying to study"

"Alright alright. I'm just gonna go listen to my music. Have fun and study with your buddy" Walking away from the studying partners, Maka sighed in regret. As for Kid who scooted closer to her, they started studying once again.

"I'm so glad he's gone. Alright, study!" Maka rolled her eyes and then studied with him.

"Fuck" She muttered while rubbing her head. Not being a bragger but she doesn't know that Kid's just too smart to study with. Every to and fro he'll ask if he's correct while explaining everything why or why not and it hurts her head so bad that aspirin might not help at all.

"Hey" Glancing on someone's voice, she eventually saw Soul with a guitar on one hand.

"Uh, Soul? What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you" Tinting her cheeks pink, he went on her direction with a grin on his face.

"Hey, here's a ticket for my performance. It's a front seat. Catch you there" He winked and then walked away. Maka felt something melting inside her. Was it her insides? Lol, that's gross. She kept the ticket in her wallet and started walking again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Soul X Maka Mini-Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: Told you! I can update early! XD. Here, I know a lot were waiting very frustrated on their seats so... Here you go. Mostly, in the reviews. Hoping for me to update, so here. But, stick with the Sunday update. Reviews please!**

**Heart-Shaped Bookmark  
~~~**

"Am I really going?" She asked herself for the fifth time, going over the pass inside. Her eyes flickering and her mind debating to come or not. To come because she wants to hear him again. Of course she can, by his headphones but it is different when you hear it LIVE. No, because she is surrounded by people she doesn't know and who are talented or know most about music. And another no, because she doesn't know anything about music.

But it's too late, she's already inside the campus around 6:00 PM, most people or students entering with dresses and suits. As for her, she wore an apple-green silk dress just above her knees, she was surprised herself that it revealed how she grew on her small body. Her hair on a sliver clip and ironed. Her eyes stands out because of the color. She looked damn pretty. She felt embarrassed whenever someone glances on her.

"Oh... Maka Albarn? Seat no. 8" A buffed guy on a suit tore her pass and gave her the seat number. She gladly accepted and thanked him. Walking slowly, her mouth slowly slacked open because of how elegant and grand everything was. A huge stage covered with a huge velvet red curtains, beige colored seats, glass floors and windows. It was very breathtaking.

Finally finding her seat on the front row, she was squeezed with a model. I mean, Blair wearing a black fitted tube dress with a diamond hole on her back that revealed her silky soft skin. Suddenly, Maka felt small and envious for a moment. How everything looked perfect. Then another one beside her, who looks like a sexy secretary. I mean, Liz. Her hair tied on a ring-like object, a red long cocktail dress with a slick cut on one leg that showed her long legs. Again, Maka felt envious. Looking down on her she wasn't close to them. She suddenly felt how crappy everything she wore.

Everyone looked so charming and rich, revealing Chanel clothing, Gucci or Giordano. While she wore a simple dress from a simply store. No huge tags. She sighed in disappointment and finally an announcer popped on the stage.

"Good evening, parents, teachers, critics and students. This special event is for people to spread their talents to everyone. I am honored to be part of the celebration and let's encourage other students to join and spread what they got" A wave of claps welcomed his remarks and the speakers announced to wait for five more minutes.

"You know, you don't belong here" Liz suddenly said out nowhere. Maka, looking around behind her or beside her to see if she was talking to her, she knitted her eye brows in confusion.

"Uhm... W-what?"

"I said, you don't belong here" A sharp pain on her chest, maybe Liz noticed how cheap she looked.

"Yeah, I know... I am not rich like you"

"Uh, no. What I mean is, your seat... Your seat is over there, beside her" Finally understanding what she meant, she awkwardly smiled and thanked her. Moving on the other side of Blair, Blair sighed in frustration.

"Sorry" She silently muttered.

"No need... Oh and... Hi, I'm Blair. I'm a music critic and I have mastered a major. What field are you in music?" Speechless from an answer, she wasn't taking any major in music and she is not surely a critic. She was just invited.

"Ahm, I-I am not taking any major in music and... I-I'm not a critic" An awkward pause, both looked away from disappointment or so.

"So... What brings you here? Any related cousins performing? I mean, it's not easy to get a front seat number. You need to have requirements, right?" She was taken aback and Soul didn't told anything about it. He said it was FREE for everyone.

"Um... N-no, my friend... Just gave me a free seat number" Blair's eye balls popped of its sockets. How could that be? It was not really easy to get front seat numbers for free.

"Really?! And who gave it to you?"

"Uh... S-soul gave it to me" Fiddling with her fingers and looking away from the wide-eyed critic, she was sure enough she's not any of the talented people surrounding her or more like Blair.

"Soul? Like... Soul Evans?" Slowly nodding, Blair suddenly closed her eyes and propped on her seat.

"Really? Oh... You must be special to him" A meek smile on her face, Maka slowly looked up on her. "No, we're just friends. I mean, we just share the same library" She awkwardly chuckled.

"Wait, you mean... He gave you a free seat because you both share the same library?" Slowly nodding once again, she feel like it was not the free seat that she's so shocked of anymore.

"Soul didn't do any of that to me... But I know, from the bottom of my heart, we had something since he composed a song for me and he was my dance during prom night but... I don't know... How about you?" Maka was confused yet was hurt from her words.

"About me, what?"

"How about you and Soul?"

"Uh... Nothing, we just share the same library"

"Oh... Well, he just broke up with me last two weeks ago and now... He's replacing me from someone whose... Excuse me from using this term, from a low class student" Blair flickered her eyes from her toes to her head as if she's looking on her with disgust.

Before she could say anything the curtains suddenly danced open, revealing a black-polished piano with a spotlight flickered on someone on the staircase.

He slowly walked on the piano and bowed for everyone, placing his flexed fingers he started playing.

_'Never met someone so simple and free  
Someone I should treat so beautiful,  
I wish to be with you, everyday.  
To feel how to be loved can be cool'_

_'Yes you are, you are, the one. The one'_

_'How can I say this?  
I'm just as simple as any man could be  
I don't wear clothes as fancy as this  
But what i'd do for you to be mine'_

_'__Never met someone so simple and free  
Someone I should treat so beautiful,  
I wish to be with you, everyday.  
To feel how to be loved can be_ _cool'_ The song ended with a piano piece and everyone bowed for him. And it was none other than Soul playing. Maka was astonished, and she was honored to be his classmate in the library. Soon, the event was rolling and rolling until Soul signaled her to come with him and when she did...

"Did you like it?" Smirking deviously, how she loved it when he does that.

"Yeah, it was really amazing. I mean... Really!"

"Oh! And Maka, I need to meet my brother you can go back and watch the show or something but wait for me on the fountain, okay?" Maka nodded with approval and Soul hurriedly walked away while looking over his wrist watch.

She went back on her seat and found out that Blair was finally glaring at her. "You know, it wouldn't hurt if you just tell the truth between you and Soul"

"B-but we aren't really dating or anything... He is just my friend"

"Just your friend? Come on, I saw the both of you talking earlier. I mean, the way he looks at you? How can he like someone like you? You look... Plain" Completely hurt from everything, she was sure as hell that she's gonna cry soon but not now.

"He is all yours if you want but maybe because some people don't judge easily"

"Excuse me? Are you saying that I'm judging you? I am not judging you, I am just telling the truth" Both rolled their eyes with each other. No one talking until the event ended, she was still thinking over everything. She was waiting for Soul for fifteen minutes, tired of waiting, she went to the ladies' room and observed her reflection.

"She's right... I'm plain, I'm not beautiful at all" Finally, a tear escaped her eye and then followed by another, she wasn't sure if she could handle anything of this.

"I mean... She's so... Plain and... Boring" Recognizing the voice, she hurriedly locked herself on the cubicle and eavesdropped on their talk realizing it was Blair.

"She said, Soul gave her a pass to have a front seat... Clearly, they have something. Soul would never give me anything like that if we're just... Library buddies"

"Yuck! That's gross. I saw her earlier, she's not pretty at all. They don't look good together at all" Another voice said.

"I know, Soul replaced me with someone so low. He changed, and her? I mean, her? Seriously, right?" Tears, tears, tears. It won't stop. Hurtful enough, she wasn't as pretty as a model. She is a simple Maka. Not beautiful Maka. Realizing that she's gonna encounter more on this, she decided to leave but not more when Soul was already there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Soul X Maka Mini-Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: I'm so sorry! Very sorry! I had to go through all this school work! Sue me! I don't deserve to be happy. Lol, just kidding! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Read and Review! :D**

**Heart-Shaped Bookmark  
~~~**

"Maka. Hey, are you... Crying?" Soul grabbed her arm and spun her around. Answering his question when he saw the tears collapsing to and fro on her face. She was embarrassed to look at him either way.

"Maka... Why? Who did this?"

"Soul... I-I just want to be alone and I want to go home" Taking a chance of walking away, Soul wasn't convinced anyway so he turned her around one again.

"Tell me. Why?" She shrugged her head a couple of times, not wanting to answer. "No. Just... Go back with them" Hardly enough for him to understand, he was hell confused. In the first place, he dedicated himself to his work and even invited her. So what is she crying about?

"No... Not until you tell me why" With that, Maka completely faced him. "Soul, no matter what I do... People would just... Judge... Judge that I'm not good enough to be with someone who's talented. I'm not like these people around me. Critics, Violin players, Saxophone players. Soul! I'm just Maka! A bookworm from the library!" Soul was stunned for a moment.

"So what? It's their problem not yours. Maka, that's the reality. Every now and then, there will always be someone judging. You can't stop it... Stop being so low of yourself and come here" He opened both of his arms but she never walked forward. She just shrugged her head more.

"No... Soul, maybe... They're not the problem. Maybe... I am. Maybe, I just can't accept the fact that I'm not good enough. And... I want it to happen. I want to accept myself... Without your help. I want to do it by myself, I don't want other people doing it for me" With that, Soul lets her go. With a state of shock, he never left until he figure disappeared.

Walking away, she rubbed the tears away from her eyes before it could sting her once again. Not until, the critic walked with her. "Maka... Maka, hey!" Maka didn't stopped walking and she knew that voice. The words that hurt her so badly enough to make her cry once again.

"Maka, if you don't turn around and go after him... I am not hesitating to get him back. And he won't turn around and think that it's his fault to let someone like you go" With that, Maka was in the verge of anger. Mixed and numbness.

"You know what... Blair, right? I don't care if you go run and desperately push yourself to someone who's in the past. Don't think of me as a competition, because I am not. My mom told me to never waste your energy to someone who's desperate to do anything to win. Even if she has to cut her fingers. Now, go and run like what you do best" Blair, who was shocked just walked away from her sight enough for Maka to cry in peace.

Not until, someone interrupted her once again. "Maka?" A warm hand grasped on her shoulder. She immediately turned around and saw Kid. "Kid?"

"Maka, why are you-" Before he could finish, Maka instantly hugged him tight. Tears collapsed more and more in every passing second.

"Kid, just... Just take me somewhere not here" Without asking anything, he followed what she said.

~~~  
Soul was about to caught up with Kid when Blair suddenly popped up in front of him. "Soul-kun! You were great back there!" Blair hugged him tight. Maybe a little too tight to push her chest against his which worked when they were dating back then. But maybe not anymore.

"Blair, can we talk later? I need to go somewhere!" But before he could go away and dodge her, Blair grabbed his wrist and kissed him wildly. "Soul-kun... You have no idea how long I have been wanting to do that... And... I want to do more" Blair grabbed his hand and then tried to reach for her chest but Soul pulled away.

"No"

"What?"

"I said no. I am not just someone who walks around saying we're okay if we have sex right now. I'm not that guy. And right now, I am not looking for someone who's pleading and thought I respected your decision of breaking up with me. Now, who's running after me?"

"Soul... I was wrong for letting you go. And now, I have the chance... To get you back"

"Not to me there's not. You are not that simple girl with green eyes and blonde hair. Damn, you are not even her who uses a book as self-defense" He chuckled on his own joke and walked away. Leaving the rejected high-classed critic.

~~~  
"So... You mean to tell me... That... You walked away because you don't belong?" Kid asked for the fifth time. Maka nodded irritatedly for his repeated question. Maka, no offense but... Why are you so stupid sometimes?" She cocked her head to the side while Kid laughed.

"Do you not get it?"

"Get what?"

"Have you observed that... I don't ask you anymore to go with me or whatever, because I can see Soul. Really really in love with you or at least infatuated" Maka made a funny look of disbelief. "No kidding, he is not in love with me. That's just too good to be true. Come on, we just share the library"

"Maka, why are you so dense! I noticed how Soul glared at me in so many ways every time he sees me, how he looks at you as if you're the only girl in the world, and do you know that he 'normally' never talks to anybody. Unless it was you" With that she was just silent.

"Don't play jokes on me, just... I want to have someone to talk to"


	8. Chapter 8

**Soul X Maka Mini-Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: Yeah, decided to finally update before going to Singapore! Freaking excited to try the roller coaster! Wooh! **

**Heart-Shaped Bookmark  
~~~**

The next day followed with her eyes puffy from crying. Thinking to herself of how ugly she felt, how untalented she was gifted. She heaved out another sigh hoping that her now, acceptedly friend Kid showed up in the library. She was quite curious that _he _wasn't there but relieved at the same time.

"I thought you're not gonna show up" What questioned her was how happy Kid was for something. And questioned again when Ms. Marie wasn't there. She didn't even realized when she entered.

"Hi Maka! And no... I'm not gonna ditch you. So... Why're we here?" Clasped his hands together and then settled to sit down.

"I need your help to find my bookmark and give this back to him" Maka placed the grinning soul bookmark on the table for him to see, with that both stood up to start looking. Both spreads to look on the opposite direction. She started on the left and he started on the right.

But something bothered her, she remembered how they first met. Acting all aloof at him because he was 'being a jerk' to her. As if she have known him for so long. But now that memory was gone, she was better off to stay away from him and be judged as a low class.

"Kid, did you found-" She cuts herself off, when she saw a familiar shade of silver white instead of pitch black. Facing his back, she doesn't know what came over her that she staggered forward. "S-soul?" Upon hearing his name, he turned around with a smile.

"Hey" He greeted, and then once again she doesn't know what came over her that she turned on her heel and started to walk away but not until Soul blocked her way. "Hey. Hey. Don't leave. You have to hear me first" With that, she stopped walking away and Soul moved to her direction.

"Maka, you don't need to drag yourself down, you know. Everyone is the same, everyone is a human. And that speech must be for running as a president, but whatever. My point is... There might be people stronger, more beautiful and more intelligent than you, but they can never be you. Try to feel happy about yourself, because I never stopped being happy when I'm with you" Maka locked her gaze on him.

Was this really happening? Soul shoved his hand on his pocket and took a heart-shaped bookmark with a teddy placed on his hand. "Here" Maka's eyes lit up with anticipation.

"Maka, this is so fucking uncool to let you know this... I have been keeping the bookmark... To keep you from coming back in here and keep... Looking" A shade of red appeared on his cheeks and Maka didn't felt angry or mad at him. She felt relieved.

"Soul... You're such an idiot. I never stopped going here ever since I met you" A cheesy smile and rosy cheeks both plastered on her face, Soul smiled in return both settling a small hug with each other. Both never lets go of the hold, Maka rested her head on his chest.

"Maka... You're beautiful" He whispered. Her face reddened from the sudden compliment, taken aback from the sudden change of heart. Soul never complimented her anyway but not until this day. "Dude, stop it!" She playfully smacked his arm and then they continued slowly waltzing their feet.

"Maka, you're smart, cute, intelligent, generous, lovable and anything!" With that, she smacked her lips against his and he was taken aback with the action. She kissed her like her life depended on it and he kissed her back like how she needed it. "S-sorry, I couldn't stop myself"

Soul kissed her again, but this time he was asking for an entry and she gladly accepted, both syncing a pace of beat until were out of air. Taking deep breathes, they never let go of their hold. "Wow" Both said at the same time with so much passion.

"YOU TWO! BOTH OF YOU!" They suddenly tore each other apart when they recognized that voice, it was Ms. Marie's voice. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE? AND BOTH OF... YOU BOTH LOCKED ME IN THE RESTROOM, DIDN'T YOU? BOTH OF YOU... DETENTION NOW!" Ms. Marie yelled and was ready to smack a book to both of them, when Kid popped out behind her.

"S-sorry, I didn't know how she got away" He apologized while scratching his head. Soul sighed in return and Maka was confused.

"Wait... WHAT DO YOU MEAN... SHE GOT AWAY? YOU... YOU LOCKED ME?! YOU TOO... DETENTION NOW!" With that the three of them started walking the walk of shame with the detention slips on their hands. "Its okay, so far so good anyway" The cheerful words coming from him felt relieving.

"So... You guys finally are together, huh? I knew it. Both of you are perfect anyway"

"Wait... So, how did you got over Maka easily? Not that... Its a good thing or a bad thing" Soul wondered from Kid's 'support.

"Because I realized how happy she was with you, then I stopped with myself to make her even happier. Now, we're friends and I'm so glad about it"

Relieving enough that she finally got her bookmark, became friends with Kid, understood what she needed to understand and love someone and to be loved back was the best thing she could ever ask for. And maybe a few more books.

**Woah! this is the ending. I guess... In case you're wondering, why so short? It's because... THIS IS A MINI STORY. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. I'll be making a new story after 'Two is better than one' if you never read it, read it now! Please! It is also SoMa. And if you love Adventure time, I created a story with LSP's POV. Read it too! Thanks! :) Thanks for your support! Love you as always! :***


End file.
